Gadis Koran
by NicaTeef
Summary: Summary:Rukia bekerja sebagai pengantar koran. Tapi, dia bertemu dengan lelaki yang membuatnya kesal. Rukia pun membenci lelaki itu karena bersikap menyebalkan padanya Kenapa lelaki itu begitu sombongnya mengacuhkan Rukia yang menyapanya?


**Title: Gadis Koran**

**Pairing: Rukia K. & Hitsugaya T.**

**Genre: Romance/ General**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Summary:Rukia bekerja sebagai pengantar koran. Tapi, dia bertemu dengan lelaki yang membuatnya kesal. Rukia pun membenci lelaki itu karena bersikap menyebalkan padanya Kenapa lelaki itu begitu sombongnya mengacuhkan Rukia yang menyapanya?**

_Rukia's POV_

Sekarang, tak jarang seorang siswa-siswi SMA memiliki kerja 'part time'. Selain untuk mencari uang, ini juga bias menjadi media untuk menjadikan diri kita semakin mandiri tanpa bantuan orang tua, malah kita yang dapat membantu orang tua . Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, telah mendapat kerja part time sebagai pengantar koran pagi. Walau pun menjadi pengantar koran setiap pagi, menurutku itu menyenangkan. Seperti mengantar susu, kita harus bangun pagi-pagi. Kebetulan, aku mendapat jatah menjadi pengantar koran di kompleks perumahan elit yang cukup besar, jadi mungkin gajiku akan lebih tinggi. Dan kebetulan, kompleks ini ada dekat di perumahan dimana aku dan kakakku tinggal.

Sudah hampir tujuh hari aku bekerja sebagai pengantar koran. Semua penduduk di kompleks sangatlah ramah, yah walau sebagian jarang keluar karena belum bangun. Tapi, ada salah satu penghuni kompleks yang sangat tak ramah. Padahal aku sudah menyapa atau pun tersenyum padanya. Tapi, tetap saja dia tetap cuek bebek. Hampir setiap hari dia seperti itu. Dia adalah Hitsugaya. Aku tahu namanya karena nama keluarganya sudah terpampang di gerbang rumahnya yang besar dan mewah itu. Entahlah, tapi aku sudah terlanjur membencinya.

**Hari Ke-8**

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali lalu mandi. Kakakku sudah bersiap-siap membuka kedai ramen-nya. Nama kakakku adalah Byakuya. Kakak dan Aku sudah tidak memiliki orangtua lagi. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan gas meledak. Kakak yang telah merawatku selama ini. Kakak meneruskan usaha ayah menjadi penjual ramen, Ramen Kuchiki. Hehehe, aku bangga sekali membicarakan tentang kedai ramen kami.

"Ohayou Nii-sama, aku pergi dulu!" kataku sambil berlari keluar.

"Ohayou, hati-hati Rukia." kata kakak padaku yang sedang menyapu. Walaupun dia dingin tapi ada satu hal yang selalu kusuka saat melihat kakakku, yaitu ketika dia… menyapu. Aku jadi teringat temanku sekelas yang sedang membawa sapu dan bergaya gitaris! Tapi kapankah aku bisa melihat kakakku bergaya seperti itu? Bodoh aku ini! Aku adik yang tidak sopan!Sudahlah…

Aku mengambil sepeda berwarna pink-ku. Segera kukeluarkan sepedaku lalu mengendarainya menuju tempat koran tersedia. Setelah aku sampai, aku sudah disuguhi setumpuk koran. Kuletakan koran-koran itu dikeranjang bagian depan sepedaku.

Matahari masih bersembunyi. Maklum, sekarang masih pukul 6 kurang lima belas menit. Aku segera mengantarkan koran-koran ini. Walau ngantuk, aku harus tetap mengantarkan koran-koran ini.

Hampir sebagian koran telah kuantarkan, tapi sekarang waktunya aku harus bertemu laki-laki jutek dan sadis itu. Eh, mungkin terlalu berlebihan memanggilnya sadis. Oh~ Show Time.

Eh, dia mau keluar dari rumah untuk jogging. Aha! Aku punya ide. Aku mau melemparkan korannya tepat mengenai kepalanya kemudian kabur. 1… 2… 3…

DUAAAK

"Auw! Woi!" teriaknya kesakitan. Wajarlah, korannya tebal sih. Sekarang dia memegangi kepalanya. Rambut nya berwarna sempat menatap matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald.

"Kau!" teriaknya kepadaku. Bodoh! Aku malah terpesona sejenak padanya. Aku segera mengayuh sepedaku.

"Go-Gomennasai!" ucapku terpaksa karena jelas-jelas dia melihatku. Tapi, puas saja mengerjai si jutek itu. Waktunya melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Sekarang pukul 7.00, aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah. Aku menuju ke Jl. Seireitei yang terdapat sekolah elit ternama, SMA Shin. Sekolah yang menampung banyak anak orang kaya. Disertai banyak fasilitas yang sangat memadai. Bangunannya yang mewah. Dan kabar gembiranya aku tidak bersekolah di sana. Kenapa tidak? Karena… aku tidak mau membuat bangkrut kakakku. Bayangkan saja! Sekolah disana mahal sekali! Dari kalangan seperti aku siapa yang kuat! Kecuali aku mendapatkan beasiswa.

Aku bersekolah di SMA Karakura, yah sekolah serba biasa. Walau sama-sama berada di Jl. Seireitei, tetap saja sekolah yang , jangan pikir SMA yang serba biasa berisi anak-anak bodoh. Yang menganggap itu, mereka salah besar! Walau pun aku tidak terlalu pintar tapi banyak teman-temanku menjuarai banyak Olimpiade. Bahkan kami mengalahkan SMA Shin. Oh ya, SMA kami berada 3 blok dari SMA Shin. Hahaha

**Hari ke-9**

AH! Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan! Sial! Jam 7.00! Padahal aku masuk jam 8.00! Butuh waktu sejam mungkin lebih untuk mengantar koran-koran itu! Aku segera mandi dan memakai seragamku! Yah, tak mungkin aku langsung mengantar koran-koran itu lalu kembali ke rumah untuk mandi dll. Setelah mandi, tanpa menyapa nii-sama, aku langsung berlari mengambil sepeda dan mengendarainya menuju pos koran. Segera aku mengambil koran-koran yang harus kuantarkan. Walau sempat diomeli, aku tak peduli. Aku mengayuh sepeda sekencang-kencang dan dengan cepat kuantarkan koran-koran ini agar semua dapat membaca berita pagi ini.

Masih ada 20 koran lagi yang harus diantar. Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat. Aku melemparkan koran-koran itu. Dan akhirnya sampailah di rumah si Jutek itu. Ku melempar koran lalu… Eh, tunggu, keluar dari pintu dengan mengenakan seragam SMA Shin. Sebuah mobil sudah tersedia di halaman rumahnya. Sial! Ternyata dia termasuk murid SMA yang terkenal akan kesombongannya.

"Jadi, kau murid SMA Karakura." kata tuan Jutek itu kepadaku.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau melecehkan aku? Dasar Jutek!" aku langsung mengayuh sepedaku secepat mungkin untuk pergi dari sana dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Kesal rasanya berbicara dengan anak itu.

Setelah selesai, kini waktunya aku pergi ke sekolah. Aku melewati jalan tercepat walau sempit untuk mencapai sekolah. Sampai sekolah, segera aku memarkirkan sepedaku lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas. Aku berharap aku tak terlambat. Kami-sama, semoga aku tidak terlambat!

Aku telah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Sial, di dalam sudah ada galak lagi. Bagaimana ini? Aku membuka pintu perlahan.

"Kuchiki? Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" bentak Kashida-sensei.

"Maaf sensei, tadi-"

"Sekarang berdiri di luar!" teriaknya lagi. Aku dengan sedih dan malu pun berdiri di luar kelas. Kenapa hari ini sangat menyebalkan?

Pulang sekolah, aku segera ingin sampai di rumah dan membantu kakak melayani ini aku malu sekali. Kenapa harus terjadi padaku… Kalau kakak tahu aku disuruh berdiri di luar kelas bagaimana? Aku harap itu hanya terjadi sekali saja Kami-sama.

"Tadaima Nii-sam-" apa? Si anak jutek ada di sini? Mau apa dia? Apa lagi dia membawa banyak teman-temannya dari SMA Shin! Sudah lama SMA Karakura dan SMA Shin saling berselisih. Dalam hal kualitas, prestasi, dan kekuatan. Teman-teman si jutek itu melihatku yang masih memakai seragam.

"Okaeri, Rukia. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, banyak tamu dan aku butuh bantuanmu," kata nii-sama.

"Baik, Nii-sama," aku segera berjalan menuju kamarku kemudian mengganti pakaianku menggunakan yukata yang biasa kukenakan saat membantu nii-sama. Aku segera menuju kedai tepatnya dapur. Nii-sama telah menyiapkan beberapa mangkuk ramen. Aku membawa mangkuk-mangkuk itu. Pertama meja yang akan kuberi ramen adalah meja si jutek itu. Eh? Dia tersenyum padaku. Tapi, senyumannya… manis. Kuletakan mangkuk-mangkuk ramen itu untuk si jutek Hitsugaya dan teman-temannya.

"Silahkan menikmati!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku berbalik dan sadar… kenapa aku harus tersenyum kepadanya? Ah, lanjutkan pekerjaanku!

"Woi Hitsugaya, gadis itu manis sekali. Kata-katamu benar,"

"Diamlah! Makanlah ramen-mu itu!"

"Iya, iya…"

Aku kembali membawa beberapa mangkuk ramen untuk teman-temannya. Kemudia aku mengucapakan hal sama seperti tadi,"Silahkan menikmati!"

"Eh, tunggu!" kata seorang anak laki-laki padaku.

"Iya? Ada yang lain?" tanyaku memastikan dia tak membutuhkan yang lain.

"Kau siswi SMA Karakura, bukan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Benar, ada apa memangnya?" tanyaku agak sinis.

"Yah, band dari SMA Karakura itu sangat hebat! Minggu kemarin mereka menang di festival band antar SMA. Aku dari Band Shin mngucapkan selamat, semoga Band Karakura dapat berkembang lebih baik," kata anak itu. Jujur saja aku jadi sedikit senang.

"Benarkah! Terimakasih banyak!" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Namamu Rukia, bukan?"

"Benar, namaku Rukia," Ah, tak kusangka anak-anak elit itu mengajakku ngobrol.

"Selamat ya, kamu telah memenangkan lomba membaca puisi antar sekolah. Kau hebat sekali,"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu akan hal itu?" tanyaku. Aku tak menyangka mereka begitu rendah hati mau member selamat pada musuhnya. Tapi, apakah kami yang berpikir bahwa mereka adalah musuh kami? N

"Tentu saja, aku kan anggota OSIS," jawab pria itu. Aku tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor-mu?" Di-Dia meminta nomorku...! Ini mimpi atau apa? Apa mereka ingin mempermainkan aku?

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, boleh ya?" apa aku harus memberikan nomor handphone ku padanya? Dia memohon padaku, aku jadi tidak enak…

"Baiklah, nomor ku ini…" aku pun memberikan nomor telponku padanya.

"Rukia! Ramen-nya sudah siap!" panggil kakakku.

"Iya, nii-sama!" aku berlari ke meja counter untuk mengambil ramen-ramen itu lalu mengantarkannya ke pelanggan.

Malam telah tiba. Mataku terasa berat sekali. Berkali-kali aku menguap. Untung saja kedai tutup lebih awal karena ramen kami telah habis. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku memeriksa sebentar handphone-ku. Mataku melebar karena banyak sekali pesan masuk! Kubuka pesan itu satu persatu. Kebanyakan adalah nomor yang tak kukenal dan ingin mengajakku berkenalan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya karena aku sama sekali tak kenal mereka. Tapi, ada satu pesan yang membuatku merasa harus membalasnya, walaupun tak begitu penting.

**Hey, kau sedang apa gadis koran?**

**From: +5208566687xxx**

Aku pun langsung memencet tombol reply. Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan ini. Satu-satunya siswa SMA Shin yang selalu kuantarkan koran tiap hari, Hitsugaya… siapa ya? aku tak tahu, Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

**Apa urusanmu Jutek? Dan katakan apa tujuanmu.**

**From: Rukia**

Sesaat kemudian, aku mendengar tone pesan masuk. Ternyata dia membalasku.

**Kenapa kelihatannya kau sangat membeciku gadis koran?**

**From: +5208566687xxx**

Aku me-reply-nya lagi.

**Karena kau jutek, menyebalkan, sombong, dan dari SMA Shin!**

**From: Rukia**

Aku menunggu beberapa saat, kemudian dia membalasku kembali.

**Benarkah? Baik, maaf jika aku pernah menyinggung perasaanmu. Lalu, apa salah SMA-ku?**

**From: +5208566687xx**

**Minta maaf? Pecundang! Jika berani, kau harus berhadapan langsung! SMA-mu selalu merendahkan SMA kami!**

**From: Rukia**

**Nantikan saja gadis koran, kau akan menyesal mengataiku pecundang. Hah? Bukankah SMA-mu yang selalu merendahkan SMA kami karena mereka kira kami melakukan apa saja dengan uang?**

**From: +5208566687xxx**

**Aku ngantuk! Malas berdebat dengan si jutek**

**From: Rukia**

**See ya 'n good night. Please remember my name. My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kuchiki Rukia.**

**From: +5208566687xxx**

**Heh? Apa yang kau katakan?**

**From: Rukia**

Setelah aku membalasnya dia tak membalasku lagi. Apa peduliku? Aku mau tidur. Besok aku takut kesiangan lagi.

**Hari ke-10**

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Syukurlah, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi. Kakak sedang melakukan apayang dia lakukan setiap pagi. Menyapu, itulah yang kakakku lakukan. Aku segera mengambil sepedaku. Pagi ini masih berembun. Dingin rasanya. Aku masih mengenakan jaket berwarna abu-abuku. Aku segera mengambil sepedaku dan menuju pos koran.

Sampainya disana aku mengambil setumpuk koran untuk aku bagikan. Aku segera mengayuh sepedaku menuju kompleks itu. Sungguh, udara masih terasa dingin. Aku ingin segera selesai dan mandi lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku sudah mengirim sebagian. Lalu, kini waktunya aku mengirim koran ke si Toushiro, maksudku si Jutek. Saat tiba di rumahnya, kulihat dia sedang berdiri di sana seperti menunggu seseorang. Apakah dia sedang menungguku? Kurasa tak mungkin. Aku melemparkan koran sampai masuk ke rumahnya. Saat aku ingin pergi, kurasa ban sepedaku bocor. Sial! Kenapa bisa begini? Aku melihat bannya dan ternyata…. . Memberi. Paku. Payung. Sehingga. Ban-ku. Bisa. Bocor! Siapa yang melakukannya? Kudengar seseorang sedang terikikik melihatku. Dan yang pasti, orang yang ada di TKP adalah aku dan si Jutek itu.

"Hei! Apa salahku kepadamu! Jawab! Aku bisa terlambat!" teriakku pada si Toushiro itu. Aku berteriak-teriak di depan gerbangnya. Dia menghampiriku.

"Aku nanti ke sekolah naik apa!" tanyaku lagi.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin bicara padamu," ucap Toushiro.

"Tapi, kenapa harus pakai membocorkan ban sepedaku?" seruku lagi. Aku kesal sekali.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu." katanya sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Minta maaf? Apakah itu cukup?"

"Diamlah. Mungkin sikapku yang kurang mengenakan saat kita pertama kali bertemu yang membuatmu begitu karena… karena..." katanya yang kini terlihat gugup.

"Karena apa?" tanyaku yang kini tak berteriak-teriak lagi.

"Karena aku gugup," kata Toushiro.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin menurutmu aneh. Tapi, saat aku melihatmu, aku jadi… aku jadi menyukaimu," kata Toushiro yang sempat membuatku sangat kaget. Jadi, dia menyukaiku? Aku hanya diam.

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Tapi, maukah kau berteman denganku?" tanya Toushiro sambil mengajak aku bersalaman. Aku melihatnya, kemudian menyalam tangannya.

"Asalkan kau mau tanggung jawab atas sepeda dan koran-koran itu, aku mau menjadi temanmu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah merencanakannya." kata Toushiro. Dia berjalan masuk menuju bagasi rumahnya. Kemudian, dibukanya bagasi rumahnya lalu diambilnya sepeda berwarna biru tua. Dia keluar gerbang sambil membawa sepedanya. Dinaikinya sepeda itu.

"Naik dan ambil koran-koran itu. Sebelum itu, masukanlah sepedamu ke halaman rumahku." katanya sambil menyuruhku membonceng di belakangnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Cepat masukkan! Apakah kau mau sepedamu dicuri? Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu mengirim sisa-sisa koran ini!"serunya. Kukira dia akan menjadi lebih baik eh ternyata tambah galak.

"Baik-baik!" seruku. Aku memasukkan sepedaku ke halaman rumahnya setelah melewati gerbang. Setelah mengambil koran-koran itu, aku keluar dari gerbang lalu membonceng si Jutek.

"Kau siap?" tanya dia.

"Aku siap!" seruku. Kemudian dia pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Seiring sepedanya berjalan, aku melempar koran-koran yang kubawa menuju rumah-rumah yang belum aku antarkan koran. Tak kusangka, aku malah berteman dengan si jutek yang kubenci.

FIN

**A/N: Maaf telat. Alasanku membuat fic dengan Pair HitsuRuki karena ingin , mereka sama-sama cebol, judes-di hajar Hitsugaya ma Rukia-. Nica harap dapat menghibur. Maaf Gaje, Jelek, OOC, Typo, dll. m(u)m. See ya and have nice day^^. Review ya?**


End file.
